Always A Reason
by iluvfriendsus
Summary: Ross and Rachel get married, but what is the secret they are keeping?


Always A Reason  
  
Scene: A lavish hotel room. Ross and Rachel enter kissing, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.  
  
Rachel breaks the kissing long enough to mutter, "So when we go home tomorrow should we tell everyone we're already married?"  
  
Ross moves his kisses down her neck, "I think we should keep it a secret between us that way we will get two wedding nights."  
  
"Hmmm I'm liking that idea."  
  
Ross unzips the back off her dress, "Right now, I want to make love to my new wife."  
  
"I wonder how Delaney is getting along with Monica and Chandler." Rachel says. "I mean she has never spent the whole night over there before. What if she gets scared and won't sleep?"  
  
Ross kisses her soundly on the lips; "I told you that the only thing I want to think about is making love to my new wife."  
  
"Aren't you nervous Ross?"  
  
"Why would I be nervous we've made love before- lots of times."  
  
"I know but this is our wedding night it's supposed to be special."  
  
Ross gazes into her eyes and kisses her again, "I promise you Mrs. Geller that this will be the most special night of our lives." With that said he lays her on the bed, "I believe I have married the most beautiful woman in the world."  
  
Rachel runs her fingers through his hair, "I love you so much Ross." Their lips meet again this time with more urgency as they both succumb to all of the passion and desire they have in their hearts.  
  
The next morning dawns clear and beautiful. Rachel awakens slowly and smiles to herself thinking about the previous night. It was the most incredible and romantic night she has ever had.  
  
Ross puts his arms around her and kisses her hair, "Good morning, Mrs. Ross."  
  
"Hmmm good morning."  
  
"Last night was incredible, the most passionate night I've ever had."  
  
"Me too," she whispered. "And to think you beat your old record with Carol."  
  
"I still can't believe you married me. You really married me."  
  
"Yes, I did. And this Saturday I'm going to marry you again." She raised her eyebrows seductively at him, "which means we are going to have another wedding night and my, my, my I'm afraid my expectations are pretty high."  
  
Ross looks deep into her eyes, "Rachel Karen Geller you are all I have ever wanted in life. You are all I need. I will spend the rest of our lives proving to you how very much I love you."  
  
Rachel pulls him on top of her, "Well, Dr., I could use a little convincing right now." Ross is more than happy to oblige.  
  
Around lunchtime they return to Monica and Chandler's apartment to pick up their daughter. They had all agreed it would be good for Delaney to spend one night with her Aunt and Uncle before the wedding. Delaney would be staying with them for the three weeks Ross and Rachel would be in London on their honeymoon. Rachel has taken her wedding band off, when they get to the hallway Ross leans her against the wall, "I have to do this one more time." He kisses her very passionately, "I love you Mrs. Geller."  
  
"God this week is going to be long." Rachel groans low in her throat, "I love you too, but stop the Mrs. Stuff now or you will give away our little secret," she grabs his hand and they enter the apartment.  
  
"We're back!" Rachel calls out of cheerfully. Two year-old Delaney comes flying out of Monica and Chandler's extra room, "Mama! Dada!"  
  
"Hey baby!" they scoop her up into their arms and hug and kiss her. Phoebe follows Delaney, "Oh hey guys Monica and Chandler ran to the store they said they would be right back. They left Delaney with me. I hope that is alright."  
  
"Of course it is, Pheebs," Rachel hugs her, "You know we trust you 100%."  
  
Phoebe jerks away from the hug and points at Ross and Rachel accusingly, "You had sex a lot! Rachel blushes and Ross puts his hand over Delaney's ears, "Geesh, you two save some for you wedding night." Ross and Rachel exchange quick looks.  
  
"Uh, Delaney why don't you go get your stuff and we'll head home?" Rachel instructs her daughter.  
  
"Otay. Auntie Feby hewp me." Phoebe and Delaney go off to pack up her things. When Rachel and Ross are alone he steals a quick kiss, "I wish we were back at the hotel right now." Ross says, "I'm dying to be alone with you."  
  
"Ross, we've been alone a lot even Phoebe could tell." Ross gives her his puppy look; "Ross there's always tonight after Delaney's asleep." Rachel gives him another kiss, "Now come on let's not get ourselves all worked up." They pull apart just as Delaney comes back into the room with her little pink suitcase all packed.  
  
The next week flies by very quickly as Ross and Rachel spend their days putting the finishing touches on their wedding and their nights in each other's arms.  
  
The day before the wedding finally arrives. Monica is driving them all crazy, with her rushing around. The rehearsal dinner is set for six at the church. Ross and Rachel's parent are already there when everyone else arrives. They all take their places and walk through the ceremony. Ross and Rachel opt not to say their vows now so that they can be surprised. (They had decided to write their own vows for the ceremony.)  
  
At the dinner Jack Geller stands up and raises his glass, "I must say how delighted I am that Ross and Rachel have finally found their love for each other. I would like to propose a toast to Dr. and soon to be Mrs. Geller. And son, this is the last rehearsal dinner I'm paying for so stayed married this time."  
  
Everyone laughs and drinks to the happy couple. Ross leans over and whispers in Rachel's ear, "It is incredibly hard to sit this close to you and not shout out that you are my wife and keep my hands to myself."  
  
"Now Dr, you behave yourself," she whispers back. "After tomorrow we won't have to pretend anymore."  
  
Later that night while they are lying in bed Ross asks, "So how do you like being Mrs. Geller?"  
  
"Honestly or do you want me to lie?"  
  
"Honestly, of course."  
  
"Well, I love it. I love coming home to your arms every night; I love raising our daughter with you. And I love filling out forms and checking the box that says Mrs."  
  
Ross laughs, "You remember that, huh?"  
  
"Of course. It was too hilarious for me to forget."  
  
"My second proposal wasn't so good either was it?"  
  
"No telling me we were getting married while I'm laying on an exam table is not exactly my idea of a romantic proposal." She runs her fingers through his hair, "but the third time my love, was the single most romantic moment in my life."  
  
"It was pretty romantic wasn't it?"  
  
"Got me to finally say yes didn't it?"  
  
Ross looks deep into her eyes, "I'm so glad you're my wife. I love you so much Rachel."  
  
"I love you too," she kisses him, "now we better get some sleep we got a long day tomorrow."  
  
"And even longer night-" he says seductively as he reaches up and turns out the lamp.  
  
The next morning comes all too soon. Rachel is awakened at 5:30 by Delaney who has had a bad dream, "I sweep wit ew Mama." Rachel pulls back the covers and makes room for her little daughter, "Come on in baby, did you have a scary dream?" They both snuggle under the covers and go back to sleep. An hour later the alarm clock goes off and wakes them all up.  
  
Ross picks up Delaney and takes her to the kitchen for some breakfast. Rachel just lays in bed for a moment enjoying the only silence she will probably have for the day. She eventually gets up and gets in the shower.  
  
Rachel has just sat down with her coffee when Monica shows up, "Good morning Rachel! You're getting married today?" she sees Ross at the sink rinsing Delaney's breakfast dishes, "Why is Ross here? It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."  
  
Rachel smiles at her, "We don't believe in superstitions. Hey, watch it Mon, don't trip and fall."  
  
Monica laughs, "Come on Rach. We got to get moving. I thought we could ready first and then get Delaney ready." Rachel smiles at her best friend with Monica here to run the show Rachel knows he has no need to worry.  
  
Soon Monica and Rachel are dressed. Monica is wearing a black floor- length silk dress and her hair is piled on top of her head, "Oh Monica you look gorgeous!"  
  
"I know." Monica turns to look at Rachel, "Oh Rach, you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." Rachel is beautiful. Her long white gown is a simple yet elegant combination of silk and lace. She is carrying a bouquet of long white calla lilies tied with a black bow. They hug as Ross comes in carrying Delaney. He hands her to Rachel, "Oh my God, Rachel you look absolutely beautiful."  
  
Chandler and Joey arrive to take the surprisingly calm groom to the church. Chandler gives Monica a kiss; "We'll see you at the church."  
  
Rachel and Monica busy themselves getting Delaney dressed in her little white lace dress. Just as the little white ribbons are tied into Delaney's dark curls, the limo pulls up to take Monica, Rachel, and Delaney to the church. They all pile into the limo.  
  
"Rachel, you are awfully calm for a soon-to-be bride. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Shouldn't you be having cold feet about now?"  
  
"I just know I want to do this so there is nothing to be anxious about. I really love your stupid brother, Monica, I have for years."  
  
The limo pulls up in front of the church and within thirty minutes Rachel is making her way down the aisle towards Ross.  
  
The beginning parts of the ceremony go quickly and soon it is time for the vows. The Pastor opens the vows with a statement, "In order to share with you their deep love for each other Ross and Rachel have decided to write their own vows. Ross we'll begin with you."  
  
Ross gets down on his knees and takes Rachel's hand he looks lovingly up into her eyes and speaks his vows to her as if they were the only two people in the entire room, "Since the ninth grade I have loved you. Then that day ten years ago in Central Perk you stole my heart and kept it forever. I promise to stand with you through everything we will face together in the joy and the tears, the laughter and the pain. It's always been you, Rach. It always will be, because I will always have a reason to love you."  
  
Ross stands back up and Rachel begins her vows with the tears flowing freely down her cheeks, "I have never loved anyone but you. Even all those years we were apart I still loved you. You make me so happy. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. I love you so much."  
  
The Pastor has them exchange rings, he then pronounces them man and wife. Ross and Rachel share a kiss, then the Pastor introduces them to their guest, "Ladies and gentlemen by the power invested in me by the state of New York I now present to you Dr. and Mrs. Ross Geller."  
  
The guests all clap as Ross and Rachel make their way down the aisle. Ross whispers to her, "Was it any less thrilling the second time around?"  
  
"No, in fact it was more wonderful."  
  
The reception seems to drag on forever as Ross and Rachel do all the traditional things: cutting the cake, throwing the bouquet, sharing their first dance. At last they are all alone in their apartment. Ross comes over to her and wraps his arms around her, "Well we did it again, Mrs. Geller."  
  
"Yes we did Ross. I love you so much. I can't wait to start spending the rest of my life with you."  
  
"I love you too, Rachel, there will always be a reason." They kiss passionately and walk hand in hand into their bedroom. Ross closes the door behind them and they begin their journey together again as husband and wife.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
